Stories of Hogwarts : Ross & Penny
by NanoyR5
Summary: Poudlard est une très grande école de magie,situé à Angleterre. Chaque sorciers en herbe, s'inscrivent dès leurs dixième année pour y étudier l'histoire de la magie, différentes incantations mais aussi à apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs grâce à leur bagette magique. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une quinzaine d'années que Lord Voldemort à été vaincu par Harry Potter. REVIEWS SVP!
1. Prologue

**Hello tous le monde ! Me revoilà ! Et oui l'inspiration m'est revenue pour écrire une nouvelle histoire ! Penny n'as pas été inventée par moi mais par une amie de RPG ;) merci à elle pour m'avoir inspiré cette histoire dont une partie est tirée de notre RP par sms :) Ross a été inventé par moi.**

**Disclaimer : Hp ne m'appartient pas et encore moins Poudlard et Ross Lynch ouiiin :'(**

**N'oubliez pas une petite review ;)**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Poudlard, la magie, les sorciers, la métamorphose, la botanique... Ross connaissait tous cela par cœur depuis qu'il était entrer chez les Serdaigles depuis ses 12 ans ; l'âge minimum requis pour étudier la magie. Le jeune blond a maintenant 16 ans, il est en 6ème année. C'est la mi-novembre à Poudlard et il recommence ses habitudes comme l'année dernière ; il sèche les cours, et se fiche complètement des mises en gardes de ses professeurs et de son frère, Jeff son responsable légale celui-ci ayant 18 ans et les deux frères étant orphelins depuis 6 ans, à l'époque Jeff n'avait que 12 ans et Ross 10, leurs parents étaient morts mystérieusement dans une nuit de début décembre.

Alors que la joie des fêtes de fin d'année emplissait toutes âmes qui vivent dont les Sterlings. Les deux jeunes blonds dormaient paisiblement, lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit une femme alors encore étrangère les réveilla en panique leurs disant de sortir de la maison, ils ne comprirent pas se qui se passait et sortirent de la maison sans même prendre leurs manteaux. Arrivés devant la maison ils virent plusieurs camions de pompiers ainsi que plusieurs voitures de polices ; les gyrophares les les fit monté dans une voiture et quelques minutes plus tard ils entrèrent dans un grand établissement avec plusieurs bâtiments dont l'entrée principale était surplombé d'un panneau : ORPHELINAT en lettres grossières.

Ils y vécurent durant 2 ans jusqu'à ce qu'un homme de grande taille doté d'une énorme et longue barbe ce présente à l'orphelinat pour "adopter" les deux jeunes frères. Après qu'il soit entré dans le bureau de la directrice il s'écoula de longues minutes alors que les deux têtes blondes attendaient assises devant la porte dans le couloir, lorsqu'ils ressortirent, l'étrange homme et la directrice s'échangèrent une poignée de main sincère. L'homme s'adressa a eux et leurs dit de prendre leurs affaires pour une nouvelle maison ils n'hésitèrent pas à quitter l'orphelinat une seule seconde : ils ne se plaisaient pas de toutes façons et les autres orphelins était de vrais brutes.

Durant la route en voiture menant à la gare il leur dit le nom de leurs nouvelle maison : Poudalrd. Et se fut ainsi que Ross et Jeff vécurent leurs enfance pour finir par étudier à Poudlard sans doute est-ce la meilleure chose qui pouvait leurs arrivé au milieu âtre de la magie et libre pouvoir vivre comme les autres...sorciers.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello j'espère que le prologue vous a plus ;) Je fais de mon mieux pour publier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible :) N'oubliez pas de me laissez une review ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : _**

Ross assis sous un arbre avec sa guitare jouait quelques accords profitant du calme régnant à Poudlard puisque tout le monde était en cours, lorsque quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête :

"-Hey ! (une jeune brune s'approcha de lui et s'excusa) oh mais y'a pas de mal (il lui souri)

-Tu joue de la guitare ? (l'interrogea-t-elle)

-Oui (elle s'assit à côté de lui et il posa son cahier parterre)

-C'est à toi ?

-Oui, je compose aussi (ils sourirent)

-Cool, Moi c'est Penny je suis Gryffondor, Penny James et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Ross Sterling...je suis Serdaigle

-Sterling ? Comme Jeff Sterling ? (il lâcha un léger soupir)

-Oui Comme Jeff...

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui c'est mon frère...

-Oui c'est évident...

(il rit) -C'est pas grave moi aussi je suis bête à mes heures !"

En effet le nom de Jeff Sterling était connu de toute l'école, sa réputation le précédait ; il était le préfet en chef des Serdaigles (un préfet exemplaire d'ailleurs), mais aussi le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch ce qui contrairement à ces prédécesseurs l'avait rendu très populaire. Mais le grand Jeff Sterling devrait bientôt laisser son poste de commentateur à son petit frère car cette place avait une durée limité de 4 ans maximum et que ce cher Jeff avait gentiment choisi son frère pour lui "succéder" et personne ne s'y était opposé. Le cadet avait dû travailler des nuits entières pour connaître par cœur les règles du Quidditch et les mots techniques essentiels celui-ci ne s'étant jamais intéressé à ce sport auparavant.

"-Tu sais qu'il va bientôt quitté sa place de commentateur ?

-Ah oui ? (dit-elle d'un ton peu intéressé)

-C'est moi qui va devoir prendre sa place...

-On t'as obligé ?

-Il m'a désigné...

-Oh...et tu compte y rester 4 ans ?

-Nan c'est il y a qu'un an obligatoire

-Oh je vois...(elle sourit doucement) Tu sais je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup au Quidditch  
-Moi non plus (ils rirent ensemble)

-Tu as pas cours ?

-Peut-être pourquoi ?

-Moi aussi je sèche tu sais

-Ah oui ? moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul 4ème année

-Ben nan. Dis-moi tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Oui depuis mes 12 ans et toi ?

-Moi je suis là depuis seulement 2 ans

-Ah...ok

-Tes parents sont tous les deux sorciers ? (demanda-t-elle innocemment)

-Oui étaient...

-Désolée...

-C'est rien tu sais...bref tu comptais allez où dis-moi ?

-Pour sécher ?

-Oui

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais tu va me suivre après !

-Hum...oui peut-être "(ils sourirent)

Ross prit sa baguette et se téléporta sur une branche environ à mi-hauteur de l'arbre qui n'était il faut le dire pas très haut non-plus, Penny le regarda amusée et le rejoignit de la même manière puis le blond recommença et il continuèrent tous deux jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre, arrivé à celle-ci il faillirent tombés mais se projetèrent au sol avant de finirent en crêpes.

Tous les deux riants ils se mirent ensuite d'accord pour aller dans les champs ensembles qui semblaient l'endroit idéal ; ils étaient assez éloignés des bâtiments pour ne croiser ni profs, ni élèves. La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après leur décision prise. Ils se précipitèrent vers les champs mais Ross croisa des Serdaigles de sa classe qui l'interpellèrent, la brune qui c'était cachée derrière un buisson non loin de là eu l'idée de l'appeler par un autre prénom afin de ne pas attiré l'attention alors que le jeune homme tentait en vain d'échapé à ces camarades en ce cachant derrière un mur :

"-Hey Mark ! Tu viens ?" (s'écria-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende).

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse et la vit derrière le buisson lui faire signe de venir, il traversa la foule et se glissa à côté d'elle.

"-Mark ? (il rit doucement)

-Il fallait bien trouvé quelque chose !"

Ils rirent tous deux en attendant que la cour soit déserte. Une fois tout le monde passé ils allèrent aux champs en marchant tranquillement.

Arrivé au milieu des blés ils se dirigèrent vers un espace dégagé qui visiblement avait été fauché récemment. La brune s'allongea et le blond la regarda faire avant de s'allonger à son tour regardant tous deux les nuages :

"-Regarde un dragon ! (dit-il)

-Et là ! (répondit-elle) un lapin !

-Oui ! "(ils commençaient tous deux à rire).

Le blond prit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec les nuages lorsqu'un en forme de cœur apparu, il sourit. Penny fit apparaître une flèche qui le transperça, ils sourirent en se se releva et avait de la paille dans les cheveux ainsi que Ross qui se releva à son tour :

"-Tu as de la paille dans les cheveux (dit-elle amusée)

-Toi aussi (il rit doucement et commença à la lui retirée doucement tandis que la brune se laissa faire un grand sourire au lèvres).

-Merci (dit-elle toujours souriante lorsqu'e le jeune homme eu finit) à toi maintenant !

-Okay si tu veut ! (le blond se laissa faire pendant que la jeune femme lui enlevait doucement les brindilles de ses cheveux platine, ce qui le décoiffa légèrement mais c'était sans grande importance pour lui)

-Je vais devenir ta coiffeuse officielle Ross tu sais ?

-Pourquoi pas !

-Voilà finit !"

Les deux amis toujours souriants restèrent assis ensemble et s'allongèrent de nouveau. Ils s'amusèrent avec les nuages grâce à leurs baguettes et tous deux finirent par formés chacun de petit bonhommes qui ressemblaient fort à de petits soldats qui en se rapprochant finirent par se faire la guerre les deux adolescents riaient en commentant leur jeu :

"-C'est violent !

-Oui ! (Leurs deux armées perdaient toutes deux beaucoup de soldats au d'un moment la brune fut vaincu et Ross se retrouva avec un seul et unique soldat) C'est injuste ! (s'écria-t-elle alors que son adversaire riait) Attend tu va voir ! (Elle fit alors apparaître un dragon qui réduit en cendre le survivant)

-Hey ! (s'écria-t-il)

-Bien fait !

-Nan là ! C'est injuste."

Ils continuèrent à rire ainsi tout l'après-midi, la nuit commença à tomber et ils décidèrent de rentrer, ils marchaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Penny commença à greloter doucement :

"-Tu as froid ? (La questionna-t-il la voyant frissonner)

-Oui un peu..." (répondit-elle doucement).

Il retira sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules, elle le remercia en souriant et la mis correctement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle remarqua que son lacet était défait, la brune se baissa alors pour le refaire. Le blond ne s'arrêta que quelques poignées de seconde plus tard ne n'ayant pas remarqué tout de suite qu'elle c'était arrêtée :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

-Je refais mon lacet

-Ah ok ,(elle se releva), j'ai une idée pour arriver à temps !

-Quoi ? (Il se mit dos à elle )

-Grimpe !

-Haw oui ! (Elle monta sur son dos en souriant)

-Prête ?

-Ouii !"

Il commença à courir et accéléra de plus en plus, la jeune femme riait sur son dos et il finirent par arrivés devant le bâtiment de la grande salle. Il la posa parterre :

"-C'était super ! (dit-elle en riant doucement)

-Oui plutôt cool ! Tiens ! Sa te dis de manger à ma table ?

-Oh oui pourquoi pas !

-Super !"

Ils mangeaient tranquillement à la table des Serdaigles l'un en face de l'autre, Ross répondit aux questions de ses amis sur sa journée celui-ci n'étant pas aller en cours et Penny le regardait en souriant doucement. Lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre plus grave et plus insistante parmi les autres :

"-Hey ? Comme ça t'es pas aller en cours ? (Il s'agissait d'un blond, plus âgé que Ross, les cheveux court dont la couleur jouait entre le brun et le blond platine qui dominait largement, il possédait une mèche plus longue qui cachait légèrement ses yeux. Le plus jeune soupira)

-T'es pas mon père Jeff ! (A l'instant même où il prononça ce nom presque tout Poudlard se retourna sur lui)

-Nan mais c'est pareil ! Explique-moi ? (tout le monde les dévisageaient, les deux frères n'étaient pas si souvent ensemble, leurs dispute étaient fréquente mais elles se faisaient rarement en public. mais ils n'allaient pas se gêner pour autant)

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! J'ai séché c'est tout ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je veux pas être commentateur de Quiddicht ! Sa sert à quoi sérieux !? Poudlard ne va pas mourir pour si peu !

* * *

-FIN-DU-CHAPITRE-1-

**_J'espère que sa vous a plus ;) _**


End file.
